


Of Knights and God Fathers

by Outcastarrow14



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Ghost Zone, Hurt/Comfort, Knight!Danny - Freeform, ghost culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcastarrow14/pseuds/Outcastarrow14
Summary: Danny had been shocked when Dora had married one of her most trusted knights, and he was equally as shocked two years later when the couple asked him to be the Godfather for their firstborn child, Good thing he's good with kids. Though Danny's not sure what his parents will think of his new Godson... *Plenty of fluffy family moments!* *After PP!*
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

-DP-

Danny had been shocked when Dora had married one of her trusted knights, and he was equally as shocked two years later when the couple asked him to be the Godfather for their firstborn child.

His Godson's name was Alexander and Danny was entranced the moment he held him. The Baby boy seemed so small and frail tucked up against the halfa's chest. He had his mother's pale blue skin and green eyes, but it appeared that the rest of him seemed to be his father; hence the tuff of fiery purple hair and the square chin.

Danny lightly booped the little boy on his nose, earning a cute belly laugh. He smiled, grin growing even wider when the little one grabbed a hold of his gloved finger.

"Will you accept the title?" Dora asked hesitantly as she watched the halfa interact with her child.

"I'd be honored, Dora." Danny replied without hesitance.

Dora grinned "Then bear your shoulder sir Phantom."

Danny blinked and looked up at the dragon queen. "why?"

"So I can mark you with my family's crest, it is a tradition that it be done to a child's Godparents." She explained. "It is a mark that will bind you to us that way Alexander's core will view you as family."

Danny still didn't understand, but he reluctantly passed Alexander off to one of Dora's handmaidens and undid his jumpsuit enough to reveal one of his shoulders.

"It's not going to hurt is it?"

Dora didn't answer; instead, she placed her hand flat against his shoulder and closed her eyes in concentration. Soon her hand began to glow a bright white. Danny flinched and clenched his fists as a white-hot, burning sensation ran through him but it left just as quickly as it came.

Danny peeked an eye open when he felt Dora's hand lift off his shoulder. He looked at the exposed skin and gasped when he saw the stylized dragon-like tattoo. He glanced up at Dora just in time to see her unbundle her son's blanket, revealing the little boy's bare chest. She then placed her still glowing hand there.

Alexander burst into tears and an eruption of irrational worry suddenly swept through the halfa. Danny quickly zipped over and practically ripped his Godson from the handmaiden. He used his powers to gently ice over Alexander's sore chest, soothing the burning skin. Danny was shocked to see his DP symbol now imprinted on the child's chest. He looked up to Dora, his eyes silently asking for answers.

"Those marks allow you to sense when he's in trouble or in pain. By the way, you just reacted I suspect that you felt that overwhelming worry. That will happen anytime that he needs you." She answered simply. "And if this is how you will act any time he calls on you then I feel like I have made a good decision putting my trust in you, sir phantom."

Danny smiled.

-5 years later -

Danny nervously fiddled with his fingers, as he watched his Parents climb into the back of the Spector speeder. Once everyone was buckled Danny started up the speeder and drove through the portal.

The two adults in the back gasped out loud when they saw the ghost zone for the first time.

"It's beautiful." Maddie whispered in awe, before sheepishly adding on "In a creepy sort of way."

Danny hummed in agreement, a small half-smile tugging on his lips. He was glad that his parents were taking it so well. After the whole Disastroid incident they seemed to be constantly stressing over him, and they were always asking questions. This was really the first time that he had decided to share a little piece of his world with them, and he was glad that they were enjoying it as much as he had.

"So where are we off to first Danny boy?" Jack bellowed, his nose was pressed to the speeders window so his normally loud voice was sort of muffled. It was obvious that the older man was spellbound by the ghost zones floating doors and the bursting nebulas that gave way to various different shades of glowing green ectoplasm.

"Well, I'm gonna take you guys to the Dragon kingdom," Danny said. "There are some important people there that I want you guys to meet."

Maddie perked up at that. "Important people?"

Danny smiled. "I'll explain when we get there."

Soon enough the speeder made it to the edge of the kingdom walls, Danny slowed the speeder to a stop in front of the heavily guarded gate and waved hello to the guards that were on duty. He smiled when they eagerly waved back and watched as they quickly pushed the heavy doors open.

Danny turned his attention to his parents. "Alright, Time to get out. Mom, Dad, can you grab your bags."

"Get out? But we've only just come to the castle gates. Why do we have to get out of the speeder?" Maddie asked as she picked up her suitcase and climbed out.

Danny smiled sheepishly as he watched his parents climb out of the speeder. "Well, the people around here aren't all that into um…..well…..the speeder…or err….anything that has to do with technology really. It makes them uncomfortable."

Maddie raised her eyebrows as she watched Danny hand off the keys to the speeder to one of the guards.

"Hal here," Danny said as he jerked his thumb in the guard's direction. "Is going to go park it where none of the citizens will see it."

Maddie and Jack shared a look but didn't comment any further. They trusted their son and it was obvious that he had done this many times before.

"Sir Phantom!"

A scrawny looking kid practically bolted into Danny's arms, nearly knocking him over. The halfa laughed and hugged the boy tight, before lightly pushing him away and stooping to his eye level.

"Does Queen Dora know that I'm here?"

"Yes, she asked me to help you in to your armor. She wants you to participate in the jousting tournament for tonight's entertainment. She is hoping to make a peace treaty with a rival kingdom tonight; she says that you need to show our competitors that our kingdom—."

"Means business?" Danny guessed with a sigh, and here he thought that he was just going to be able to have a fun visit with his godson and Squire.

"No," the boy's face scrunched up in confusion. "She said 'hold its own in a fight'….. I don't…..Is that one of your world's sayings?"

"Yup, though it essentially means the same thing," Danny explained with a laugh.

"Alright….if you say so, sir."

"Danny," Maddie said with a slight hesitance. After all, she felt like she was interrupting them. "Who's this?"

The green-haired boy's face paled at the sight of the two, very human, ghost hunters. Apparently, the child hadn't noticed them until Maddie spoke. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when the young 8-year-old boy hid behind her son's leg. It was adorable.

"Oh, right introductions, Sorry," Danny said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um….Mom, Dad, this is my squire Kent."

Jack blinked "Squire? As in knight in training?"

Danny nodded.

"Wait does that mean that you're a KNIGHT?" Jack blanched.

"Yeah…..it's kinda a long story." Danny shrugged.

The green-haired boy, whose name was apparently Kent and was their son's squire, stared up at Danny with wide shocked eyes.

"Those people are your parents!" he squeaked.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Kent's odd reaction.

"Well, I am part human buddy." Danny deadpanned, giving the young boy an unimpressed look. "And even if I wasn't, what does the code of chivalry say about respect?"

Kent hung his head in shame.

"All knights are to be wary of strangers but still treat them with respect. Knights are also expected to exhibit manners and live by the code….." He murmured.

Danny gave him a tired smile and ruffled the boy's green locks. "And what about apologizing?"

Kent cringed. "Always apologize earnestly."

Danny placed a hand on Kent's shoulder and nodded his head towards his parents. Kent's grip on Danny's pant leg tightened as he directed his amethyst gaze towards Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"I—I'm sorry Mr.& Miss. Phantom, I didn't mean to be rude. I just…..I've never met a full human before, I've only heard stories." Kent said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from spending too much time with Danny.

"Aww, it's alright sweetie. We understand." Maddie chirped with a light laugh. "And we go by Fenton not Phantom."

"Yeah, don't worry about it though Ken!" Jack bellowed as he draped an arm over Maddie's shoulder.

Kent perked up at that, glad that he was so easily forgiven.

"Well," Danny said as he pulled Kent into a noogie, causing the boy to let out giggling protests. "I believe we should get going, after all, you gotta help me suit up!"

-DP-


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Speaking of review a very nice reviewer pointed out that Dora's skin is green. Not blue. I was mixing up the color of her dragon form and human form; because her dragon form is blue. *face palm* I feel so stupid…..**

**-DP-**

Alex let out a muffled groan as he slumped in his chair, earning him the evil eye from his mother. Apparently, he had expressed his boredom a bit too loudly…. The young boy sent his mother an apologetic glance before shifting into the proper posture that one would have expected from a young prince.

Dora shook her head and turned her attention back to her infamous guest, King Lupus, the self-elected leader of the Liken Empire. There had been a rift among the two kingdoms ever since she was a young girl, and as her people's new leader, Dora was hoping to put an end to that.

"Your boy needs to learn his place in the courtroom, Dora…" Lupus growled. "If one of my sons did something as disrespectful as that, he would have been met with a far worse punishment than a heated glare."

The Liken King's voice was uneven and gravely, just the sound of it was enough to send shivers down Alex's spine. He shrunk further into his chair when Lupus's golden eyes landed on him.

"Though, I suppose, I would expect nothing less from someone of tainted ectoplasm." Lupus continued, flippantly. "Royalty is not meant to mix with commoners."

Dora gripped her amulet, her eyes flashing with anger, her normally round pupils stretching into slits, revealing her dragon forms eyes.

"You dare to insult my family?" She seethed.

King Lupus's golden eyes hardened over and a twisted smile stretched across his face. "I'm only stating simple facts my dear, it's not an insult if it's true, now is it?"

"I'd be careful or that prejudiced way of thinking might be your undoing. Some of the human world's greatest leaders were not born of royal blood, and considering that the most powerful ghosts in existence don't even belong to a specific kingdom I would say that the same goes for the ghost zone."

King Lupus froze at the sound of the new voice and turned to find a knight standing in the doorway to the throne room. The knight had stark white hair and striking green eyes that made the Liken king nervous.

"And who might you be to correct a king" Lupus snarled.

One of the servants that had been stationed near the door jumped to life and brought a trumpet to their lips. Soon after the instrument sounded the servant stood still before shouting.

"Presenting Sir, Daniel Phantom, The God Father of Prince Alexzander, Defeater of Pariah Dark, Apprentice to Clockwork the master of time, Savior of the Ghost Zone and the human world, and one of the only three known halfas in existence."

Danny sent the servant a dubious look that caused everyone in the courtroom to chuckle, especially a certain squire that had been standing behind him.

"He is only supposed to do that when there is visiting royalty, that way everyone knows who is who," Kent whispered cheerfully, hoping that his quick explanation would help. "It is a normal thing, do not worry."

Danny nodded slightly to let Kent know that he had been heard, not taking his eyes off of the ghost king that had just been insulting his extended family.

Lupus Immediately tensed at the revelation. He had heard of Phantom before. There wasn't a single ghost in the ghost zone that didn't know who he was; word of Phantom's terrifying powers and heroic acts were widespread throughout the ghost zone.

King Lupus heard his most trusted warriors shift their stance, metal armor clanking slightly as they glanced nervously between their king and Phantom, unsure of what to do.

"Uncle Danny!" Alex shouted as he slid off his chair and ran into the halfa's arms, oblivious to the thick tension in the air. Danny laughed before he quickly lifted the boy off the ground and spun him around, earning breathless laughter from his godson.

When Danny stopped spinning he placed the young 5-year-old prince back onto the floor.

"And how's the birthday boy?" Danny asked with a grin.

Alex was about to answer but he was cut off by king Lupus.

"As touching as that scene was, I do believe we were in the middle of something."

"No, actually, we were at the end of something," Dora interjected. "If you do not mind, King lupus, I would like to give my trusted knight a proper welcome. You can surely find your way back to your guest rooms, yes?"

Danny smiled smugly and sent a nasty glare in the direction of the king and his nights as they left the courtroom. When they were finally all gone Danny turned his attention to Dora.

"Who was that Jerk?" He asked with a huff. "And why are you allowing him to stay on the castle grounds?"

Dora dragged her hand down the side of her face. "That was King Lupus; he is the leader of a very unpleasant ghostly race known as the Likens. For the longest time, they were the sworn enemy of my people. I reached out to them looking to form a peace treaty. Hoping we could settle our age-old disputes but he's been testy at best."

Danny nodded. That explained the hostility and come to think of it… "They look a lot like my friend wulf." Danny mumbled, still deep in thought.

"That's because he is one, or was one, I should say," Dora replied as she watched Danny pick Alex up. The halfa pivoted so most of the kid's weight was on his hip and Alex quickly buried his face into his godfather's chest. "Wulf was banished."

Danny frowned; he'd have to ask Wulf about that later.

"Kent told me you were holding a tournament." He asked. "I'm guessing those were my fellow competitors?"

Dora nodded. "I know that you were originally coming out for Alex's birthday, but do you mind participating in the games?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't see why not, I think it's time that that hairy brut and his warriors learned some manners."

Dora clapped her hands. "Excellent! Now, did you not say that your parents were attending you? Where are they? I would be honored to meet them."

Danny and Kent shared a look before they erupted into a fit of laughter.

Dora blinked. "What is so funny?"

"They are with the castle seamstress. You should have seen Miss. Magoly's face when she saw what they were wearing. She looked so offended, just like she did when Sir Phantom ran into her while he was in his human form." Kent explained through choked laughter. "She was ranting on and on about how crazy they were to be running around in nothing but bright-colored undergarments."

**-DP-**

Maddie had never felt so out of place in her life. Here she was…. Stuck… in the ghost zone… in an area that was stuck in the dark ages…. and to make matters worse she had to wear an incredibly uncomfortable dress that made it nearly impossible to breathe.

"How" Maddie panted, "did the woman of this era deal with this. These corsets are insane."

Miss. Magoly's eyes flashed red. "Are you insulting my dress, Mrs. Phantom? I hand stitched this gown specifically for you and I even garnished it with silver. Do you have any idea how long it took me to find a shade of blue that matched your sickly skin color?" The seamstress ranted.

Maddie blinked. "Sickly skin color….?"

"Yes, sickly skin color! Didn't your mother ever tell you to stay out of the sun! You have to keep your skin pale and even-toned. Like one of Michelangelo's marble statues!" The seamstress continued on in rage as her—very sharp—tools swirled around her in aimless patterns that made Maddie even more nervous. "It's a wonder that you even found a husband!"

Maddie gulped, she forgot that this time period had its own definition of beauty standards; ones that some girl's literality died trying to reach. Maddie took in another breath. She didn't know if she was going to be able to handle this.

"Miss. Magoly!" All the floating and swirling tools clattered to the ground and both Maddie and the seamstress jumped and turned their attention to the sound of the stern voice only to find Dora standing in the doorway fuming. "This is not how you treat honored guests!"

**-DP-**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you have a good night and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

-DP-

Alex buried his face further into his Godfather's chest. He Loved being carried by his uncle, He missed him a lot. He was glad that his mom had taken Kent with her to go save his uncle's parents from the castle’s insane seamstress.

It meant he got to have his uncle all to himself, and he really liked that.

He purred loudly as Danny ran his cold fingers through his hair, they were now cuddled up on a windowsill near the guest bedrooms that the Fenton family would be staying in.

His uncle Danny had always made a point of making this day special. It was a strange thing at first because ghosts didn’t normally celebrate birthdays and death days were for mourning.

He had never really understood why his uncle had always shown up on this day with presents and hugs, determined to spend as much time with him as possible.

But he loved it. He loved all the attention. And more importantly, he loved being with his uncle.

Last year he finally decided to ask his uncle why this day was so special.

Danny had explained that it was because it was his birthday. He told Alex about all the human customs surrounding the holiday that was made to celebrate the day someone was given life.

Alex was entranced, he especially liked the idea of a birthday party. He had never had one before. He was going to have one this year though. He was excited about it!

He only had another 3 hours till his guests started showing up!

And to make things even better Uncle Danny said he was going to compete in the tournament this weekend which meant he was going to stay for three whole days!

Alex could not stop smiling, his purring only got louder.

Danny kissed his forehead, Alex smiled up at him.

“Good birthday so far?” The hybrid asked. He knew the answer already or his nephew wouldn’t be purring. It was an adorable side trait of being able to shift into a dragon, like his mother. 

Every ghost species had a different way of showing happiness, this was his nephews. 

And Danny would be lying if he didn’t say he did everything he could to hear that sound out of his nephew.

It made Danny glow like a light bulb to know that his nephew was happy. That’s what the Halfa equivalent of purring was apparently. He had been told that his amplified white aura made him look like a fairy or an angel. He hated it when people teased him about it.

“This is gonna be the best birthday I have ever had!” The young dragon prince exclaimed. “I get to hang out with you for 3 days!” 

Danny smiled, but he also felt bad. He really ought to try and visit more often. He tried to as much as he could, but he was always being pulled in a million directions.

“You know when I become king, your goanna be my head knight! And then you have to stay here!” Alex said with a determined grin.

Danny’s smile wavered slightly. Alex was too young to understand why Danny would never be able to do that. Other people and ghosts needed Danny too much, relied on him too much.

Alex regarded his uncle with confusion, he was expecting his uncle to get excited and tell him how awesome of an idea it was for him to live in the castle. But instead, he noticed how sad his uncle’s eyes looked despite the smile he had on his face.

“You’d want to be my head knight right uncle Danny?”

“Of course I do buddy, I’ll always be here to protect you. I promise.” Danny said as he hugged the boy tighter.

Danny felt his core constrict; it was not a lie. Danny would do everything in his power to make sure Alex was safe. But he knew staying at the castle would be impossible, and he knew that being half-human meant he may not always be here. Especially because of his career as a hero. He was always terrified of how it would affect Alex if he did not make it out of a battle. He knew his family would be crushed, but for a young ghost….

Frostbite had explained to him once that losing family could be stressful enough to crack a ghost’s core. Especially if the cores shared a bond that Identified them as family. 

Danny hugged Alex even tighter, he was going to do everything in his power to never let that happen. Alex had started purring again, completely oblivious to his uncle’s inner turmoil.

Danny rubbed his Godson's back, Alex buried his face further into his uncle's cloth tunic. The halfa kept the motion up as he absent-mindedly stared out the window. It was times like these where his obsession started to make him irrational. He felt his core vibrate as his instincts filled his head with different ways he could keep his family safe, they weren’t healthy solutions though. They were ones that took away individual freedom. His family would be unhappy. Danny took a deep breath; he acknowledged the invasive thoughts and the way they made his core itch before he worked on slowly deconstructing why they were bad ideas. Jazz had taught him how to do that. She said it was a form of cognitive-behavioral therapy and ironically it worked really well. Once he convinced himself of how those thoughts would cause harm, then his core would stop itching, his obsession with protecting those he cared about would never let him do anything to harm his family.

“Danny Boy!!”

Alex jumped, and then wearily eyed the approaching man. 

“Hey!” Danny said with a grin. He took in Jack's new outfit. He was dressed in hues of orange, brown, and black. His tunic was covered mostly by an oversized cape that hung over his shoulders. It was big enough that it practically swallowed his dad’s body. “Looking good!”

Jack beamed, before giving himself a twirl. Danny could tell he was enjoying the cape a bit too much.

The hybrid laughed.

“I think it suits me!” Jack replied happily, Jacks eyes landed on Alex. “who’s this Dann-o? another squire?”

The young prince’s mouth shot open with shock.

“I am the prince of the dragon kingdom, not a squire!” Alex growled, his pupils stretching into slits as he barred fangs.

Jack stumbled backward in surprise. He tripped on the cape and fell on the floor.

“Alex!” Danny shouted in a cross tone.

Alex’s eyes and teeth returned to normal and were replaced with a look of uncertainty. His uncle never yelled at him before. 

Danny left Alex on the windowsill and rushed over to help his father up off the ground. 

Alex felt jealousy overtake him. What was his uncle doing? He didn’t even defend his name as prince. His uncle always did that, a lot of ghosts were mean to him about the fact that his dad wasn’t of royal blood. Did he do something to upset his uncle? Was Danny mad at him? He never yelled at him before….

Tears started to well up in the young prince’s eyes before he just blatantly started crying. Soft sobs turning into keening.

Danny felt panic overtake him, he quickly left his Dads side and scooped up his Godson, pulling him into a hug, slightly bouncing him as he walked in circles.

“Hey now it’s okay,” Danny said softly as he rubbed his Godsons back, repeating the phrase over and over till Alex’s crying subsided. 

Jack watched the exchange with confusion, his son was acting like a pare-

The thought died in Jack's mind as he recalled what Danny had said in the speeder about wanting to introduce him to some “important people”.

“Danny…” Jack said softly, “Who is…”

“I am seriously so sorry to both of you this is not how I wanted your first meeting to go,” Danny said earnestly “I mean for peat sake, you’re both family.”

That answer was not helping Jack's current panic. His mouth ran dry. Danny was only 18….

Alex lifted his head from where it was buried in his Godfather's chest.

“Family?” The young Prince hiccupped, as he rubbed the residual tears from his eyes.

Jack froze, face going paler, he tried to hide his reaction when Danny turned his gaze back on him with a smile that soon gave way to concern. He knew his son could read him like a book.

Danny’s grip tightened on Alex. He swallowed, nervously shifting his gaze back to his Godson.

“Alex this is My Dad Jack,” Danny explained.

Alex gasped; his uncle’s behavior suddenly made sense. He felt stupid, he knew that his uncle was visiting with his parents. It’s just they looked nothing alike.

“Dad This is my Godson Alex,” Danny said softly with a hopeful grin, he wanted his dad to take this well. Bring his parents into the ghost zone, sharing this side of himself like this. It was a big display of trust for Danny, it took him 3 years after his secrete became public to work up enough courage to do this. Danny was semi terrified.

“OH THANK GOD” Jack blurted out loudly.

Danny regarded his dad with utter confusion. What were you supposed to say to that???

“Sorry Danny” Jack replied sheepishly “That probably came out wrong….it’s just with how you were acting I thought you were about to introduce me to my grandson.”

Danny blinked.

“HUH?” He held his godson up so Jack could get a good look at his face “Dad we don’t even look alike?????”

Alex giggled.

“To be fair you don’t look like your Dad.” The prince teased. “You have white hair!”

Danny laughed, he forgot Alex had never seen Danny’s human half. The young ghost knew he was half-human, but Danny really tended to stay in his ghost form while in the Ghost Zone. 

“I guess that’s true, at least not my ghost half doesn't” Danny let the white rings pass over him.

Alex gasped, he didn’t know how to react.

His Godfather was warm now and his aura was gone, and his eyes…they were blue as crystals. Alex reached up and grabbed his uncle's bangs, his hair was black now and it wasn’t made up of tiny strands of ice crystals anymore. It was soft and warm.

Danny smiled, this was honestly the nicest reaction he had to transforming in front of someone for the first time.

“Uncle Danny,” the little prince whispered. “You look so different….”

Danny frowned.

“Bad different?”

“No,” Alex said as he buried his face in his uncle’s shirt, purring happily and enjoying the warmth of Danny’s human half. “I like you like this too Uncle Danny, I love you.”

Jack watched his son light up.

“I love you too buddy.” He kissed the little prince on the top of his head.

Jack's heart melted.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Alex,” Jack said with a huge grin, he wrapped both Danny and Alex up in a group hug. “Welcome to the family!!”

-DP-


End file.
